warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistystar's Omen/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Mistyfoot awakens in the leader's den beside Leopardstar's body. Silently, she rests her head on the dead leaders', before slipping out of the den and to the lakeshore, wondering if Leopardstar had joined StarClan yet. As it is early morning, no one in the camp is awake, making it easy to slip away. Mothwing finds her by the lake, and the medicine cat announces that Leopardstar is dead, which the deputy already knows. Mothwing offers some comfort by sitting beside Mistyfoot as she confesses that she doesn't feel ready to lead RiverClan; doesn't feel she can ever live up to what Leopardstar achieved. Mothwing says that Mistyfoot is definitely ready, and that she has seen more than any other cat likely will in their lifetimes, but the deputy replies by saying it is only because she is old. She mentions that Blackclaw, a recently deceased RiverClan elder, was only a few seasons older than she is now when he passed away. Mistyfoot is shocked when Mothwing reminds her that she now has nine lives to live to protect RiverClan, and she feels very tired by this fact. She feels there may not be enough time to feel sad about their leader's death, but Mothwing tells her that there will be time for her to grieve, but for now Mistyfoot should tell RiverClan of Leopardstar's passing. :Mistyfoot jumps up to the willow by Leopardstar's den, calling for the Clan to gather for a meeting, feeling excited as she realizes that RiverClan sees her as their leader before she has even received her nine lives. She announces to the cats that Leopardstar had gone to walk with StarClan, which causes a sad atmosphere to settle over the cats. Graymist mentions that they were very lucky to have her as a leader for such a long time, saying she was strong-willed and brave for all of them; Mossypaw says that Leopardstar had praised her about her battle training; Duskfur comments that she had been hoping their elderly leader would survive to see her kits become apprentices. Beetlewhisker steps up next, wanting to know when Mistyfoot will be going to Moonpool to get her nine lives, bringing up the deputy's previous fears about not having the time to grieve. Mothwing comes to her rescue, saying they will journey the next day, as Mistyfoot will need her energy and they must sit vigil for Leopardstar that night. :Reedwhisker stands up, announcing that he is speaking for all of RiverClan when he says he will he honoured to serve under her leadership. This brings back memories of nursing him and his now deceased siblings as kits, taking a lot of pride in her one surviving son. Petalfur more reluctantly admits that she will be as loyal to Mistyfoot as she was to Leopardstar, and Troutpaw calls out her future leader name. She quickly tells him now to call her by this until she receives her nine lives. :Mistyfoot jumps down from the willow and calls to Grasspelt to lead a hunting patrol with Minnowtail and Mossypaw, and Icewing if she is up to it. The white she-cat shouts that she definitely wants to come, as it's been three days since she's left the camp. Reedwhisker approaches Mistyfoot, asking if she'd like him to travel to the camps of the other Clans to alert them to Leopardstar's passing, but she declines the offer, saying they'll find out soon enough, and they should honour their leader by continuing their duties as usual. Reedwhisker then offers to lead a boundary patrol to check if a fox scented the previous day had stayed off their territory. Mistyfoot says she'd like that, and tells him to keep an eye out for mice and squirrels, in case there isn't enough fish. She doesn't want to point it out to the a Clan yet, just wanting them to keep the fresh-kill pile stocked with other prey. :Graymist breaks her out of her thoughts, mentioning she won't have to do something anymore. Mistyfoot, confused, asks her what she won't need to do, and Graymist clarifies that she meant she won't have to organise patrols anymore, as she'll have a deputy to do it. She proceeds to ask whether Mistyfoot has considered who she will appoint as her deputy; unfortunately, she hasn't, having thought that Leopardstar would've lived just a bit longer than she did. Thankfully, Reedwhisker calls Graymist away to join his boundary patrol before Mistyfoot is forced to answer. After she leaves, the future leader is left to contemplate her place in the Clan, suddenly feeling as if she has changed very dramatically overnight whereas the camp has stayed completely the same. Willowshine interrupts her thoughts, asking if Mistyfoot would like her to join her on the journey to the Moonpool. The future leader is at first confused, wondering why Willowshine would go in her mentor's place, but she explains that as it is her first time communicating with StarClan, she may want some more company. Mistyfoot finds her offer to be kind, but declines it, saying she is not afraid to walk among her ancestors, and that this is Mothwing's job. Willowshine hesitantly accepts this, and walks away, wishing the future leader well. Mistyfoot is worried for a moment, but dismisses this as Willowshine being too eager to prove herself as a worthy medicine cat. :Mistyfoot crosses the clearing to meet Dapplenose and Pouncetail, who are basking in the sun on a a sandy slope described as being a poor substitute to Sunningrocks. She tells them they will need a place to bury Leopardstar, to which Dapplenose says she has the perfect place, standing to lead them. Pouncetail stands much more stiffly, but manages to follow them over a slope into a dense patch of plant life, only to emerge into a small clearing that overlooks the lake and offers a clear view to the island where Gatherings are held every full moon. Dapplenose comments that she always thought this would be a nice place to lay Leopardstar to rest, and Mistyfoot agrees that it is perfect. She offers to go back to camp to fetch help to dig the hole, but Pouncetail snorts, telling her to let them do this last duty for their leader. Dapplenose tells her to ignore him, but agrees with wanting to dig the hole for Leopardstar. She tells Mistyfoot to go back to camp, as she will need her strength for the journey to Moonpool, and after a moment she does go back to the clearing. :Grasspelt's patrol has returned, but they have only managed to catch two very small minnows. Duskfur offers them to Mistyfoot, insisting that she and her kits can eat later. After she nearly turns them down, Duskfur asks Mistyfoot to let her help however she can, as she and the other cats know the sacrifices she will be making for them from now on. Mistyfoot doesn't argue and takes the minnows and chews on them as she thinks about how thankful she is for Mothwing, as she is the only other cat who knows how it feels to have an entire Clan to protect. She watches Mothwing and Willowshine carefully begin to pull Leopardstar out of her den, covering her fur with rosemary and watermint to mask the scent of death. Willowshine warns Mothwing that this is the last of the watermint, but Mothwing states that Leopardstar needs it more than they do now. Mistyfoot feels her heart swell, thinking about how lucky she is to have a medicine cat like Mothwing. :Later, as the sun is setting, RiverClan gathers around the body of Leopardstar, preparing to sit vigil for her. Mothwing as Mistyfoot if she's ready to name her deputy. She calls a meeting from where she sits, at Leopardstar's head. Reedwhisker is named Mistyfoot's deputy, and the Clan cheers for him. Reedwhisker steps towards his mother, announcing that he is honored to have been chosen and will lay down his life to protect her and the Clan, to which Mistyfoot says she hopes it will not come to that. Mossypaw calls out, saying that she probably only picked Reedwhisker because he's her son, but Minnowtail quickly hushes her, saying Reedwhisker will make a great deputy. Mothwing whispers in Mistyfoot's ear that she has made the right choice, and she is happy, but would've been happier if the medicine cat has mentioned some sort of omen. Duskfur requests to be dismissed so she can put her kits, who are clearly tired, to bed. Mistyfoot says she can go, and as Duskfur leaves, cats begin to say their final goodbyes. Rushpaw is hushed for being disrespectful, saying how he had never seen a dead body before. :Finally, the clearing is left empty except for Mistyfoot, Dapplenose, and Pouncetail. The future leader touches her nose to Leopardstar's ear, wishing that the sun will warm her back and fish will leap into her paws in StarClan. Pouncetail mentions that he hasn't heard that saying since they lived in the forest, and Mistyfoot says that Graypool used to say it to her when she and her brother, Stonefur, were falling asleep. Pouncetail says that he misses Stonefur, and that Mistyfoot would have much to forgive Leopardstar for. She says that she was a good leader for most of her life, and should be remembered for that. She lays with her nose in Leopardstar's fur, and promises to be the strongest and wisest leader she can be, doing her best to echo Leopardstar's loyalty to RiverClan and her courage to speak out on their behalf. She hopes that she will learn for her mistakes and knows she does not need to prove to the other Clans that RiverClan is the most powerful. When she says she wants her Clan to be happy and at peace, a new voice speaks behind her. She whirls around, spotting Stonefur. He says that he is very proud that she is the leader of RiverClan, but Mistyfoot tells him it should've been him to lead. He tells her that was not his destiny, and wishes her well for she will need great courage for what lies ahead, telling her to remember she is not alone as he is always walking beside her. He begins to fade, leaving Mistyfoot asking many questions as she wakes up from her dream. :Unsure of what to make of the dream, she stands from her place beside the elders and pads towards Mothwing's den, calling the medicine cat's name. She tells Mothwing that she needs to go to Moonpool now, as she just had a dream involving Stonefur. Mothwing asks about what he said, but the further leader states the truth and says nothing that made sense. She insists that they go, but Mothwing warns that it'd be safer to leave at dawn, as they need to cross through WindClan territory, but Mistyfoot keeps insisting that they must go now, as RiverClan cannot be without a leader much longer, and there is much she needs to learn. Mothwing pads out of her den and shakes some herbs from her fur and tells Mistyfoot that there is more she needs to learn than she knows. Characters Major *Mothwing }} Minor *Graymist *Mossypaw *Duskfur *Reedwhisker *Petalfur *Troutpaw *Grasspelt *Minnowtail *Icewing *Willowshine *Dapplenose *Pouncetail *Rushpaw *Stonefur }} Mentioned *Perchkit (Unnamed) *Pikepaw (Unnamed) *Primrosepaw (Unnamed) *Graypool }} Important events *Leopardstar passes away in her sleep due to diabetes. Notes and references de:Nebelsterns Omen/Kapitel 2 Category:Mistystar's Omen Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas